Fichier:Riverdale 3x02 Promo "Fortune and Men's Eyes" (The CW)
Description Chapter Thirty-Seven: "Fortune and Men's Eyes" Riverdale 3x02 "Fortune and Men's Eyes" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 2 Chapter Thirty-Eight: "As Above, So Below" Riverdale 3x03 "As Above, So Below" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 3 Chapter Thirty-Nine: "The Midnight Club" Riverdale 3x04 "The Midnight Club" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 4 Chapter Forty: "The Great Escape" Riverdale 3x05 "The Great Escape" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 5 Chapter Forty-One: "Manhunter" Riverdale 3x06 "Manhunter" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 6 Chapter Forty-Two: "The Man in Black" Riverdale 3x07 "The Man in Black" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 7 Chapter Forty-Three: "Outbreak" Riverdale 3x08 "Outbreak" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 8 Chapter Forty-Four: "No Exit" Riverdale 3x09 "No Exit" Riverdale Season 3 Episode 9 _ About ℝiverdale: As a new school year begins, the town of Riverdale is reeling from the recent, tragic death of high school golden boy Jason Blossom — and nothing feels the same. Archie Andrews (KJ Apa) is still the all-American teen, but the summer’s events made him realize that he wants to pursue a career in music and not follow in his dad’s footsteps despite the sudden end of his forbidden relationship with Riverdale’s young music teacher, Ms. Grundy (Sarah Habel). Now Archie has no one to mentor him, certainly not singer Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray), who is only focused on her band, the soon-to-be-world-famous Pussycats. It’s all weighing heavily on Archie’s mind — as is his fractured friendship with budding writer and fellow classmate Jughead Jones (Cole Sprouse). Meanwhile, girl-next-door Betty Cooper (Lili Reinhart) is anxious to see her crush Archie after being away all summer, but she’s not quite ready to reveal her true feelings to him. And Betty’s nerves, which are hardly soothed by her overbearing mother Alice (Mädchen Amick), aren’t the only thing holding her back. When a new student, Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes), arrives in town from New York with her mother Hermione (Marisol Nichols), there’s an undeniable spark between Veronica and Archie, even though Veronica doesn’t want to risk her new friendship with Betty by making a play for Archie. And then there’s Cheryl Blossom (Madelaine Petsch)... Riverdale’s Queen Bee is happy to stir up trouble amongst Archie, Betty and Veronica, but Cheryl is keeping secrets of her own. What, exactly, is she hiding about the mysterious death of her twin brother, Jason? Riverdale may look like a quiet, sleepy town, but there are dangers in the shadows. _ Join The ℝiverdale Family and Subscribe: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCttRug-iudQuDgdFRLfm4Qw _ Watch ℝiverdale: ➤On Netflix https://www.netflix.com/vn/title/80133311 ➤Every Week On The CW (8/7c Wednesdays) http://www.cwtv.com/shows/riverdale/view-in-app/ _ Connect with ℝiverdale Online: Learn more about RIVERDALE : http://cwtv.com/shows/riverdale Like RIVERDALE on FACEBOOK:https://www.facebook.com/CWRiverdale Follow RIVERDALE on TWITTER: https://twitter.com/CW_Riverdale Follow RIVERDALE on INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/thecwriverd... _ TAGS Riverdale Archie Comics Riverdale Chapter Riverdale Season 1 Riverdale Season 2 Riverdale Season 3 Main Characters: Archie Andrews Veronica lodge Betty Cooper Jughead Jones Cheryl Blossom Kevin Keller Josie McCoy Ships: Varchie Archieronnie Bughead Beronica Barchie Jeronica The Cast: Kj Apa Camila Mendes Lili reinhart Cole Sprouse Madelaine Petsch Casey Cott Ashleigh Murray Catégorie:Vidéos